


Apartment B & C

by lostgirl966



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe and Madison live across the hall from one another. They meet and things begin to happen. Friendship first and then something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe climbed the stair that led to her apartment. The third floor hard never felt so far away. It had been a long day working retail and she was ready for her body to snuggle under the covers and go to bed.

However, just as she reached the third-floor landing she saw Madison Montgomery. She lived across the hall from Zoe. “Oh hi there,” Zoe said politely. She noticed that her neighbor looked really worried and concerned. The door to Madison’s apartment was standing open.

“Hi!” A smile spread across Madison’s face. “Listen can you help me, please? There’s a leak in my apartment and I can’t get it to stop!”

Zoe was tired, but she couldn’t help herself. She had to help Madison. “Sure thing!” She then followed Madison into the apartment. Which was apartment C. Zoe was greeted by fancy furniture and modern artwork on the walls and a large puddle of water coming from the kitchen. Zoe jumped into action.

Madison followed her lead as Zoe began grabbing towels and placing them down to mop up the water. Zoe then quickly grabbed the bag of tools from her own apartment. The water was coming from the pipes under the sink. Once the water was stopped the two girls finished up cleaning up the excess water with the towel and a mop.

As they worked Zoe couldn’t help but notice something. This neighbor of hers was, rather cute. Why had she not noticed it before? Maybe it was because she had never been this close before. She had only seen Madison in passing on the stairs or in the hallway. They had also never spoken this much.

“Thank you so much,” Madison panted whipping some sweat from her brow.

“Glad I could help,” Zoe smiled giving her a nod.

“I’m Madison by the way. I can’t remember if I’ve ever told you.”

“You did. And I’m Zoe.”

“It’s great to finally meet you in person and not just see you on my fridge. Wait…” Madison froze realizing what she had said.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. “What?” She gave a little chuckle of confusion. “Do you have a picture of me? On your fridge or something?”

Madison blushed a deep crimson. “Uh, yeah well… You-you sent out Christmas cards a few months back and well… I didn’t have any others so I put it up on my fridge.”

“Oh,” she replied with realization. She had been the only card that Madison had gotten? That was pretty sad, thought Zoe. “Oh well, we’ve met officially now.” She gave a warm smile.

“Listen,” began Madison. “I know we don’t know each other super well, but I was wondering something. I don’t know many people since I moved here. Would you like to get coffee or a drink sometime?”

Zoe beamed. “That sounds great! I’d love to!”

“Great!”

Zoe was so tired. But she got a good feeling from this woman. “Are you free now? You could come to my place while yours dries and we could watch a movie.”

“Oh my god yes,” her new friend replied happily.

So to Zoe’s apartment they went. Apartment B. That night they stayed up for hours talking and laughing together as they watched movies and drank wine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison is having trouble at work

Zoe was walking up the stairs with a box with an extra large pizza in her arms. It was Friday so that meant it was movie night with Madison. She brought the food and Madison brought the boos. Zoe couldn’t be more ready. It was her favorite day of the week. They had been doing these movie nights for three months now.

When she arrived on the landing of the third floor she walked to Madison’s door. She gave the door a few knocks with her foot.

Soon the door opened and out walked Madison with a six-pack of beer and bottle of tequila. She beamed at Zoe and helped opened the apartment door. It was Zoe’s turn to host the evening.

Her apartment was covered with books and empty coffee mugs. Zoe loved to decorate with floral and wood. She always loved to read as well. It was her favorite hobby. “So how was your day?” She asked Madison as she set down the box of pizza on the coffee table.

“Long,” she sighed. “Some asshole tried to flirt with me by insulting me.” Madison work as the design company often came with rude men and woman.

“Wait, what?” Zoe froze in confusion.

Madison gave a slow and certain nod. “Yeah you heard right, When I called him out on it, he told me it was meant as a compliment.”

“Idiot,” scoffed Zoe as she rolled her eyes. “Men can be so incredibly stupid.”  
Madison nodded in agreement. She opened a beer and took a sip from it.

Zoe opened the pizza box and took a slice. She then plopped down on the couch trying to make herself comfortable. “I’m worn out…” Madison handed her an open beer, which she took.

“What are we watching tonight?”

“We could always watch the craft again,” snickered Zoe. It was both girls favorite movie.

“Nah,” Madison replied waving a hand weakly. There was something in Madison’s eyes that was off. She looked sad.

“Maddie, is everything alright?”

Slowly, Madison began to shake her head. “No, not really.” She slumped on the corner of the couch.

“Wanna talk about it?” Zoe was eager to understand. She enjoyed deep conversations. She just hoped that it wasn’t anything too bad.

“I just… I hate men. What that guy said really got under my skin.” She paused and looked up with narrowed eyes at Zoe. “He called me a dumb blonde.”

Zoe raised her eyebrows. She had been called much worse at her retail job. It defiantly wasn’t as bad as it could have been. “Well, he’s an ass hole.”

“Yeah… But is he right?”

Zoe shot up into a sitting position. “What?” She put her beer down on the coffee table next to an empty mug.

“I mean I know I’m hot. But I’m not necessarily always brainy, you know?”

“I completely disagree,” Zoe stated. She placed a hand on one of Madison’s crossed thighs. “Madison you are smart. You are so smart!”

“Do you really think so?” Madison asked with an inquisitive expression.

Zoe nodded several times as if the more times she did the more likely Madison was to believe her.

Madison put her hand on top of Zoe’s and gave it a squeeze.  “Thanks,” she grinned. Then she completely changed and once again became her sarcastic and relaxed self. “Let’s watch practical magic.”

Of course, Zoe thought to herself, quick to change the subject. It was still progressing in their friendship. Madison was trusting her more and more. Maybe one day their relationship could be a little bit more.


End file.
